Follow Through
by xXWildHeartXx
Summary: Can love be found for two people from two different worlds, especially when one is a vampire that wants to kill the one he loves? Jasper/OC Rated M for language and EXTREME sexual content.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or these characters. All credit for that goes to the amazing author of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer. I would also like to note that this story is loosely based on two non-canon role play characters in which I have full permission to use their material in my writing - AddictiveAly (myself) and TrueRogue (my friend/role play mate),so credit for the version of Jasper in my story is loosely based on the portrayal of my friend's character. I am truly grateful to him for his permission to do this.**

**

* * *

**

My life had been so simple..so dull. Growing up the only child in an upper class family, I had never really had to worry about anything. Going to every camp that Mother thought deemed appropriate for a young lady, attending ballet classes, having piano lessons from age four. Nothing was off limits..except for being normal. The one thing I wanted that all of my family's money and connections in the community would never buy me. Friends were always a constant, I never had a weekend to myself. Honestly.. I was never alone.

Until that fateful night in April...

Mother and Daddy had been out looking for a new piece of artwork to add to their eclectic variety of sculptures and paintings. On their way back home is when it happened...With no warning at all, Daddy had a heart attack while driving..the roads were too wet for Mother to even attempt to help get the car to safety in time...They both died upon impact.I was left with no one but myself. Of course everyone came to mourn with me. But they all seemed to leave one by one without looking back...

Me, little miss lucky that had it all, Abigail Mortiari, finally seeing what life truly was about at eighteen. This is my story..


	2. Taking Notice

**A/N: The name of the assistant, Allison is being used with the permission of my dear best friend xxWild-Irish-Rosexx. The character is loosely based on one of her non-canon roles of "Keiana". I am eternally grateful to her for this. Hope it makes you laugh as it has her.**

**

* * *

**

7 years Later

(Abigail POV)

If I could strangle Allison, my assistant, I would right about now.. her "excessive" jabbering about this new diet or that one and her bouts of crazy

fashion were doing my head and nerves in. _"Oh, come on Abbie! Take a break. You just hafta go there and take a look."_ Allison said to me with

exuberance. I had been staying away from the office a lot more as of late, because of her crazy suggestions. Looking up at her finally shrugging my

shoulders. The tasks of maintaining my assets and interior design company had been taking me into the city most days. Allison's mention of a

small boutique in the upper west side of Seattle that carried an immense collection of candles..my favorite thing.. you can't get enough candles,

had me on edge._ "Alright, alright. Allie, I will go this weekend. I promise you."_ I said with a heavy sigh, turning my chair around to stand up. I gave

her a smile and picked up my briefcase and files from my desk. Lifting my hand up to shoo her away._ "You will feel much better afterward, Abbie. I_

_know ya will."_ My grimace didn't deter her excitement. I shook my head at her and walked on out of my office, feeling a little spurt of excitement

myself. It is just because of her crazy attitude.I kept reminding myself. As I made my way out to my car I took a deep breath, the idea of going

back to an empty house was never an appealing idea. But that was how each day had been for me. I would go home, eat a light dinner, turn on

my laptop, and work until my eyes grew too heavy to do anything but sleep.

So that weekend I would take the quiet drive into the city to attend to the few business affairs and maybe just maybe I would check that boutique

out, find a few candles to take back home with me..

Upon awakening that Saturday morning I rushed about with an utter lack of anything but exhaustion. As it had been each morning lately. Going

through my minute routine as I made my way through the empty house. The echos of my movements bouncing off of the walls, sending my heart

sinking as they did every time I was inside of the home my parents had built together just a year prior to their deaths. Only the few occasional

visitors coming when a holiday or party came about and Allison's pesky visits that I secretly adored. Nothing was ever exciting for me any more,

held no attention that I deemed worthy of me.

Taking one last glance around at the silent confines of the house I lifted my keys from the table by the door,frowning slightly. Telling myself that a

little bit of selfishness exactly what I needed to get my spirits raised to some degree. I had left all of my work behind me for the first time in years.

Only carrying my small purse and keys I got into my car. The one hour drive would be enough to help my beginning of clearing my head.

Maybe even a little silence with the top down, the wind blowing through my hair... that lasted almost as long as the thought had taken to

form in my mind.

The rain was so thin that it would sting someone's exposed skin as I drove mindlessly down the empty roadways. Only the variant of a vehicle

every few miles. I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel, not bothering to try to find music to lessen my quiet world. Mainly keeping my lips

pursed and devoid of any expression upon my face. Running the directions that Allison had given me through my mind I took each turn and street

with slow ease. I'd found the perfect place to park, smiling carefully as I whipped into it. Slipping my purse underneath my seat I quickly jumped

out of the car. Taking a random glance around to search for any oncoming traffic I ran in a haste across the road.

I had decided to take my time and walk to the small boutique. The streets were slightly empty at that hour and with the weather taken into

account that I couldn't help the lonely feeling that came over me.

With my eyes cast downward to watch my steps,trying to avoid stepping into any puddles of water, I made my way along the sidewalk. Dodging

the pelting drizzle of the rain,I found my destination more quickly than I had wanted. The mixtures of food from nearby bakeries reminding

me that I had skipped breakfast that morning. Already having my heart set on a certain scent,I knew that I wouldn't take too long inside. I would

make it back out in time to find myself a nice place to satisfy my hunger. Stepping into the dimly lit boutique I glanced around at the immense

shelves lining every corner. Unable to hold back the slight smile as I pictured what Allison would have to say when I told her my first thoughts of

the place. I headed over to the section with an acrylic sign stating that it was the floral scented candles. The lilac and orchid scent was one that

always calmed me after such long days dealing with clients. The immense thoughts of just returning home to take a long hot bath with the candles

lit flooded my mind. Taking five of the small votives into one hand and two large pillars into the other, I walked up to the counter, seeing the old

lady that sat behind it. She turned her to the side, the slight crinkles beside of her eyes telling me that she had smiled a lot in her lifetime. "Hello

sweetheart." she said sweetly, the brilliant smile that came to light up her eyes had proven my assessment of her to be right. My answering smile

only managed to lift hers even more. _"Good morning Ma'am."_ I spoke with politeness. As the words left my lips it seemed as if someone had turned

on a faucet at the way she began rattling off story after story. She began telling me of her first days of opening, to the detailed description of how

she met her first love. My polite yet exhausted demeanor not wavering her from talking. I handed her the money as she carried on talking.

Tapping my fingers on the counter, nodding in response to each moment I thought sufficed a reply. Muttering a_ "wow"_ or an _"aww"_ every few

minutes. Finally coming to the conclusion that I must get out of this shop soon, I held up a hand, taking the small bag into the other. I spoke with a

gentle smile, _"I'm sorry, Ma'am but I must head back out. It was a pleasure to meet you." _Turning around quickly, closing my eyes at the relief of

getting back to some silence I opened the door.

Regretfully walking back out into the drizzling rain, I had the overwhelming feeling that I was not alone. Having spent the past few years exactly

that way warranted my feeling. Taking a glance behind me, I saw a figure standing just within the shadows. A small shudder running through me I

cast my gaze forward, clutching my bag of purchases to my chest, telling myself, _"Just keep walking Abbie, it is only a homeless person."_ My steps

quickening at that point, rushing across the street to the bakery I had passed on my daring to look behind me, for I feared that he or she

was right on my heels. Silently thankful that I heard nothing to make me believe the figure was making an advance on me. The aromas flooding my

senses as I entered the small bakery. I let out the deep breath I had been holding, placing my bag into my left hand. Not wanting to draw any

further attention to myself than I had by bursting in. Muttering more for the benefit of the few stares I was getting. _"Stupid Seattle rain."_

Making my purchase of a coffee and croissant I sat by the far window, taking a quick glance back towards the candle boutique. A soft gasp

escaping my lips as I saw that the figure from the shadows was now standing in full view.. it was a man. But he was not just any man. A tall, blond

man with a strong, firm posture stood there. _"And he is looking directly at you."_ I thought. His expression all but confused me. The soft smile on

his lips, the intensity of his stance. Seeing him give a slight nod with his lips curving into a crooked,yet attractive smile. My eyes suddenly widening

as if by their own accord at the thought that came to mind. I was thinking that this man was...attractive, creepy but attractive. It was just then

that I felt the slight blush come into my cheeks. Yes, I felt embarrassed that I was admiring someone that had just made me feel as if I was being

watched attractive.

Taking my attention away from him quickly, I sipped my hot coffee, welcoming the warmth as it flowed down my throat. Noticing that my

hands were shaking as I held the paper cup up to my lips. Hesitantly with my heart pounding harder than it ever had in my life I risked one last

look out of the window. Feeling my heart sink as he was no longer anywhere to be seen. My eyebrows knitted together, I searched the almost

empty sidewalks for his retreating form, the words that slipped from my lips shocked me._ "Where did he go?"_ Sitting back down on the stool as I

realized I had almost climbed on top of the small table to look for him. A much brighter blush crept to my cheeks at the thought of everyone within

the bakery seeing my actions. Taking a small bite out of my croissant I tried to shake the image of him standing there but my mind wouldn't

cooperate with me. His intense gaze had been locked upon me. I just knew it had. But why? What could he have possibly seen in me that would

make him watch me like that?


	3. Smitten

**A/N: I still do not own any rights to the wondrous characters of the Twilight Saga. Those all belong to the amazing, Stephenie Meyer. This chapter is from Jasper's POV. Hope you enjoy! R&R... ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper POV**

I had left everything behind me, there was nothing to be remembered, for I didn't have much of a life.. existence before now. But there was still an

aching from complete solitude, from being so alone that I might not have existed at all. To ease the ache, I ran. I ran far and I ran wide, clear

around the country without another glance back. When I was thirsty, I drank. When I wanted to rest, I rested. Another minute, another hour,

another day; it didn't really matter. Every moment blended together as I ran, my feet hitting the ground in rapid repetition as the soil buried

between my feet. The trees were all looking the same now, but that didn't matter either, for I had no true destination at all; no place to call home;

no one waiting around for me. And I liked it that way. The decades that flew by taught me that I thrived well on being alone; that I might never

have a permanent home. All that mattered to me was the burning in my throat; the aching need for more blood, the warm, slow flow of it down my

throat.

I'd made my way across the country for the hundredth time this decade. Sweeping through small towns within The Great Smoky Mountains to

heavily populated cities such as New York and even making a long stay in New Orleans. Having only found myself wanting nothing, caring for

nothing, having nothing but myself and my thirst to occupy my time. My new destination being Seattle, Washington. Spending a week within this

moist city, I made use of my time by feeding when I wanted and not caring how I did it. The prey was merely a necessity for me. No one had

caught of enough of my attention to make note of anything about them. I drank and disposed of them without another glimpse at them. I had

made my mind up to depart from this city by nightfall. Move on to the north and find something of interest. But then, the wind blew. My head

snapping in the direction of the scent that had me stopping in my mindless movements. It was a woman. Amazingly beautiful, for a human,

woman. I was struck by the heady perfume of her hair; by the light fragrance of her skin; by the sweet call of her blood. And I couldn't think or

move anymore. I'd found myself... wanting to know everything about her. So, I followed her from the street in which I had passed her. I was

laughing inwardly at the way she ducked her head at certain times. As if the rain wasn't a bother to her at all. I almost wanted to approach her

then as she dodged a few puddles of water. Her steps had been so careful and light it would make one believe that she was skilled at her

movements. The sheen of her hair even in the rainy weather caught my attention almost as much as her scent. The long locks of it were laying

upon her shoulders and flowing like waves of silk down past the hood of her jacket, which she hadn't bothered to pull over her head. Her scent

was so full of richness my throat was immensely engulfed. I turned my entire body around to face her direction. My eyes were roaming over every

detail of her face, for once in my existence I was thankful for my incredible sight. Her full lips looked as if they had been brushed with a rose petal.

The curve of her neck making me want to touch her skin there.. with my hands.. my lips..my tongue.. my teeth.

I held myself back, walking almost sluggish as she stepped into an alley. My head tilting to one side, I inhaled the scents that wavered towards

me. They held nothing in comparison of her scent. I tried so hard as I made my way into the depths of the shadows to think of a time when

someone had held an ounce of my attention like this. My prey had always been of necessity rather than that of attraction to a scent. I stood there

for only a moment contemplating this when I heard her voice for the first time. The sound of it upon my ears was like a song. I stifled myself from

walking inside at that second and pulling her from the confines of the small building. I had to keep reminding myself that I could wait. After all... I

had fed a mere half day before. This woman would be like a game for me.. one that I hadn't played in quite some time.. I would enjoy this

fulfillment of my thirst. My eyes closed as I held her scent upon my tongue. Breathlessly I whispered into the wind, _"Ah, but to taste that richness of _

_her blood will be a joy that I will make last. Now, Darlin' come on out of there."_ I sent a wave of impatience towards her, knowing that would hasten

her departure much more. That was a talent that had been given to me upon my new eyes opening. I could and still can sense and alter the

emotions of those around me.

Only a few minutes passed before I saw the door opening, her intoxicating scent overwhelming my senses immediately. I took a quick step back

into the shadows, fearing that she would discover my presence before I was ready for her to. I had been too caught up in thinking I told myself.

For she had caught sigh of me then. I stood stock still as her gaze locked upon mine, keeping my face blank of any expression. Noting that her

pulse skipped and began to race as she looked at me. Her emotions of sudden fear flowing over me._ "Does she know?"_ was the sudden thought

that raced through my mind.

She slowly turned and began to walk away from me down the alley, her head not even turning to give me a second glance as she made her

movements hasten and head across the street. I was following her. I had to follow her. There was something about this human woman that had

my full attention and I had to know what it was. Pausing in my slow, human-like pace as she entered the building marked **'Claude's Bakery'**,I

stood in full view. My gaze following her every move through the window. I watched her take a seat at a lone table by the window... then she

risked a glance at me once again. As if she knew I was standing there. This action making my lips part and form a small smile. A smile for her

benefit rather than mine. My mind told me this was my chance. Every instinct within me was screaming that I should approach her then. But the

touch of pink within her cheeks changed all of that. It made the venom pool inside of my mouth and the back of my throat burn insatiably. Seeing

her lowering her gaze as she looked away from me, I flinched and began to sense her reasoning. She was attracted to me. Suddenly my mind

raced, _"You have to leave, Jasper."_ I told myself.

With a slight shake of my head and assessment of all around I quickly disappeared back into the darkness of the alley, still having her in my view

and out of hers. I stood there watching her. My lips had curved into smile and I began to chuckle very lightly to myself as I saw her raise up and

search for me. She wasn't frightened though.. My brow furrowed at this. She was... hurt that I wasn't within her sight. I felt the slight twinge of

sadness from her and it made my knees wish to buckle. Her lips formed a question that stung deep in my unbeating heart, _"Where did he go?"_ she

had even asked that aloud. Taking my thumb up against my own lips, thinking rather quickly about my next course of action. Suddenly coming to

the conclusion of what I must do, my eyes narrowed as I took advantage of her looking away to make my way back to where she had parked her

car. I told myself I would just await her return to it in the depths of an alley. Bide my time until I had made a plan of action. But, the action I wished

for was to approach her, know her name... that knowledge stunned me. I'd never wanted to act on such an impulse.

For the first time since I had become a vampire, I.. Jasper Whitlock was finding myself.. smitten with a human.I was bound to her. And I didn't like

feeling this way. But what more could I do but want to follow her? I honestly didn't want an answer to that question. All that I wanted was her..

and I would have her. All of her. Just deciding when was the only answer I wished for..


End file.
